grand THEeft atto: epised from liberty city
by WonderChicken
Summary: JOHN LEONE WHO WUS SALVATORE LEONE'S UNCLES BRIOTHER SAVES SALVATORE FROM CLUDE BUT THEN SOMETHIGN HAPPENS!11 A CAR RANS OVER SALVATORE SO JOHN LEONE SWEARS REVENGE AND HUNTS DOWN SALVATORES KILLER! PLS RAPE AND CUMMNET
1. CAHAPTER 1

John Leone who was Salvatore Leone's uncle's brother was one day in a mansion, watchign television when suddnly he got a letter from salivatore sayign that hes in truble there and so he ran out real fast and got in his infernus (whitch he has) and drove very fast to luggi's stribclub where he found CLUDE who was shooting teh mafia dudes. john went OH SHIT and grabed his wepon adn shot at clud but cude didnt care. HAHAHA sade clud YOU CANT KILL ME I HAV BODY ARMROR so john leone got out his rockit luncher and shot cud whith it but he was stuill alive. I WORK FOR TEH YAKUZA NOW AND ILL KILL SALVATORE sad clude and killd all the mafia dudes wiht his m16. john leone saw salvatore leone cuming out of the stribclub so he hda 2 tink up sumthing real fast. john leone backflipped up the roof adn tossed granades at cude, cloud shot john leone wid m16 but john leone dodged the bullets like in matrix and kept tosingn grenades at cud. after half hour of abttling cloude was at 1 hp DONT KILL ME I SURRENDER sad clude but john leone didnt care and shot clud. yay thanks for cumming john said salvatore no problem bro saed john but then suddnly a car poped ot and ran over salvatore!111 MOOOOOOOO said john I WILL HAV REVEANGE yelld john at the top of lung.

TO BE CONTINUE?


	2. cheapter TOO

MEEN while in sans anderas cj was fhighting big smok.

Cj why are u making a shootings at me i thought we were frends said smonk we was friends but then u joined balas and tenpenis and sold drungs and kild my mum so u have to die sade cj. Cj shot smok whit DESSERT EAGLE and smok said SOMBODY SAVE THE SMOK and a bunch of balas apeared. cj shot them too then kept shhoting smok and smok phoned cuckin bell and asked for 2 NUMBER NINES A NUMBER NINE LARGE A NUMBER 6 WITH EXTRA DIP A NUMBER SEVEN TWO NUMBER 45S ONE WITH CHEESE AND A LARGE SODA and then ate it all and it restored his helth. FUCK said cj i cant beat him now so cj called his friends bigfoot leatherface and the lock ness monster ND the y all shot smok and smok was die. REMEBR ME BIG SMOK smok said and the died. cj said what a waste and he cried but only a little bit because hes a badass and not a little girl and then SUDDENLY TENPENIS!111 ha ha ha carl u killd the fatty and now i kill u sad tenpenis, give me the money. cj gave him the money and yeld SWEAT and tenpenis turned ariund and cj ran fuck u cj u ganbanging cocksucker tenpenis sed.

BACK IN LIBERTY CITTY

I WILL HAV REVENGE yeld john leone and then he stole a car BECUSE HES INFERNUS WAS TOWD AAWAY (see guys i didnt forget it) and folowd the car that ran over salivatore. the car went to hepburn hights which if you know GTA you know that its the diablos turf so anyway the car went to hepburn hights and then stopőed. HA HA HA WE KILLED SALVATORE NOW WE WILL RULE THE CITY said diablo guy HAHAHA DATS RITE sade the other diabolo guys. FUCK YOUUUUUUUU yeld john leone YOU KILLED MY UNCLE'S COUSIN NOW I WILL HAVE REVENGE! john leone took out hes shotgun and shot at davlos but the dablos shot back whith FALMETHROWERS! oh fuck said john leone i cant win now so he went back to his car and ran the guys over. HA HA HA I HAD MY REVENGE sed john leone oh fuck duck dynasty is on said john leone and he ran home.


	3. CHAPATER 3

**AFTER SOME TIME AFTER THE PREVIUS CHAPATER**

Salivators funerar was sad. there was joey leone and john leone and maria leone (whos not ded clude didnt kill her okay) and tony cipricanny. joey said his words HE WAS A GUD FATHER joey sed and then cried. they were all very sad that salvator was die.

SUDDENLY, YAKUZA!

HA HA SALVATORE IS DED WE WILL RULE THE CITY yakuza goy sead WE HIRED THE DIABOLOS TO KILL HIM BUT IT LLOOKAS LIKE THEY SUCKED now die. Yakuza guys shotted everyhere and they shot joey leone NOOOOOOOOOOO john leone yeld NOT JOEY NOW UR ALL FUCKED and then he took out masheen gun and shot at yakuza. yakuza shot back BOOM BOOM and john leone and tony shot back 2. BUT YAKUZA HAD A PLAN! tHey had a helicopater with miniguns and rockits on and they shotted at john leone whit it. FUCK FUCK FUK john leone said RUUUUUN and they ran. waitup tony sad i have a plan and then he jumped up to teh helichopper and took out granade. ASTA LA VISTA BABY said tony and blew up. TONY john yelled UR SACRIFICE WILL NOT BE IN VAIN, I PROMISE! I WILL KILL THE YAKUZA but first i have to wathc my favorite show my litel poni (yes hes a brownie now shut up).


	4. Chapter 4

**MEEN WHILE AT YAKUZA**

FUCK sed yaukza boss we didnt get him but we will next time. ill kill that mathafuckin cracka john leone or my name isnt jack yakuza sed jack yakuza. yeh sed yakuza goon but how? we need the help of da other gangs. get the yardies and tirads and hoods sed jack yakuza.

 **BACK AT JOHN LEONES**

ha ha i love this show sed john leone. he was watching my litttle pino. oh okay its over lets watch something else sed john as he swithced the chanal. SUDDENLY, YAK!AZU444 HA HA HA IM JCAK YAZUKA, I HAVE THE OTZHER GANGS WHIT ME AND WE WILL KILL U! sed jack yakuza. this chanel sux, sed john leone. time to walk the dog (john has a dog called fido, HE WLL BE VERY IMPTANT TO THE STORY!). John walked his dog. Woof said Fido. woof back said john. they saw a nigger with a bat. die said the yardie and attacked john, but john was faster. he roundhousekicked the bat out of him and punched him in the groin. ow said the yardie U WONT GET AWAY WITH THIS, MY BUDDIES WILL KILL U! wow this walk sucked, lets go home john said.


End file.
